


The Impala's rocking.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: People are often shocked to find out you're Garth's twin sister. The Winchester's were no exception.But when the Impala is a-rocking, well, you know the saying.





	The Impala's rocking.

* * *

“You _sure_ you don’t need a ride Garth?” Sam asked.  Garth’s car had been all but totaled in a crazy accident during the case. Luckily, he was unharmed. “We can at least bring you into town..”

“Don’t worry mi amigos. I got a ride coming to get me. Should be here _any_ minute.”  Garth smiled at them, and they smiled awkwardly back.  When he heard an engine coming up the dirt road he turned and his smile widened. “There she is now.” He grabbed his bag and gave Sam and Dean a hug as a black 69 Mustang came to a stop.

“ _Seriously_ , Garth?” You motioned to his car, and he shrugged. “Get in.” you sighed.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was more attracted to. Your car or you.

“Later.” Garth waved as you turned the car around and drove off.

“How the **_HELL_** does a guy like Garth score like that…”  
  
Sam shrugged. “I wish I knew Dean..”

* * *

Garth insisted on visiting this dive of a bar in town. He was hoping to see someone, so you took him. As soon as he walked in, he spotted who he was looking for and went right for them. You, however, would need a drink or two, and went to the bar.

“Hey guys! I’m glad you’re still here. I thought we could celebrate finishing up that case.”  
  
“You drinking?” Sam asked him, laughing, remembering the last time.  
  
“Hell _yeah_ I am!”

Dean looked around, and saw you at the bar. You were wearing a short pencil skirt, a button up sheer top, and flats. He watched you down a shot.

“Where the hell did you meet a girl like _that_ Garth.” Dean asked licking his lips.

Garth looked over and saw you down another shot before grabbing a beer and a cocktail. “In utero” he smiled.

“ _What_?!” Sam and Dean both said at the same time.  
  
“Yeah, that’s my twin sister.”

Dean spit out the beer he was in the middle of drinking. “But she looks soo..”  
  
“Normal?” you asked coming up behind him and standing across from Garth, between his friends.  
  
“uh…n..uhm.. Sammy, help me out here..” You smiled at how flustered he got.

Dean stared at you, while Sam watched Garth down his cocktail, you could see him waiting for drunk Garth to appear. “It’s a virgin.” you said quietly, your finger over your lips. Sam chuckled.

“I’m Sam, this is my idiot bother Dean.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Sam and idiot brother Dean. I’m y/n.”

You didn’t meet many of Garth’s friends. Especially hunter ones. Most people refused to believe you were his twin. You were too “normal / hot” compared to Garth. Looks and personality wise. You’ve had to explain far too many times that you were obviously fraternal twins, and not identical.

The few hunters you had met weren’t exactly what you would consider appealing, and yet they all insisted on trying to get you drunk and back to their motel. These two were different.. sort of. You could see by how they looked at you, they wouldn’t mind getting you to leave with them, but it wasn’t their top priority. Both of them being hot, and funny, was icing on the cake.

A few rounds in, you went to the bar to order more drinks. When they came you winked at Sam as Garth downed his and drunk Garth made his appearance.  

Dean leaned over and asked you something about your car. 

“I take it the Impala I saw earlier was _yours_?” Your voice was low in his ear,  he nodded. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” His eyebrows shot up and he licked his lips. You simply got up and headed for the door.

Dean watched how you moved, then turned to Sam. Sam smirked at him and turned back to Garth. Dean got up and quickly followed you out.

“Where’s she parked?” You asked when he got out the door.  
  
“Just over on the side here.” he pointed to a small side alley next to the bar. He watched you bite your lip when you turned the corner. He stared at the way your tight skirt hugged the curve of your ass when you bent over to peek in the window.

“Bench seats?” He nodded at you. “ _Nice_.. Can I?” He smiled as he came closer, and you didn’t wait for an answer. You opened the back door to lean in.  He stood behind you, as you had one foot on the ground, and the other knee on the back seat. You ran a hand over the leather. The car smelled of leather, sweat, oil, and gunpowder, it was a turn on. Most hunters all but lived in their cars, so they usually also smelled of food gone bad, blood, and other things. Not this one. A soft moan escaped you, and you became fully aware of just how close to you Dean was standing. “You going to stare at it all night?” You asked him.

“Hmm?” You could tell you pulled him out of a daydream.  
  
“I _said_..” he saw your hand going to your chest, before coming back behind you. “Are you just going to stare at my ass all night?” He looked to your hand, and saw a condom.

* * *

Sam was half carrying Garth out of the bar. “hey man, where’d my sister go?”  
  
“Maybe she left with someone.”  
  
“I’ll _kill_ em Sam.. That’s my baby _sister,_ man.”  
  
They started walking towards the alley when Sam noticed the Impala rocking. “You know what Garth, how about one last round. To celebrate. It’s on me.”  
  
“ **YEAH, PARTY ON!** ”


End file.
